


Panduan Menemukan Kebahagiaan Jika Anda Emo

by fumate



Category: Bandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, PowerPoint, also it works better in your phone, image heavy so prepare kuota ig??
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: Tertarik mendalami Bandom? Mulai perjalanan fase emo Anda dengan primer ini!





	Panduan Menemukan Kebahagiaan Jika Anda Emo

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n** : this was posted in my fb a year ago, i just want to publish it here now. i'm so sorry for all the mistakes and all the passionate yelling about peterick here; i was, admittably, very cringy.
> 
> hope this helps!

alright, correction fellas: formasi paling terkenal (yang include jon instead of brent) mulai aktif sejak 2006, bukan 2005. sorry for the mistake. saya ngantuk waktu bikin ini

**update** : brendon juga seorang panseksual, dia come out 2018 lalu, setelah primer ini saya posting!!!

**ralat** : berita soal dia nonton kinky boots ga jelas. ada yang bilang ga jadi. saya tulis dia nonton karena tumblr mutual saya ada dua yang bilang dia nonton. tapi lebih condong ke gak nonton sih karena ga ada bukti fotonya.

**Author's Note:**

> tadinya mau ada buat cobra starship, twenty one pilots, idkhow, the academy is... sama waterparks juga di part 2 tapi saya mager wkwkwk mungkin in the distant future


End file.
